PMD illusions: rewritten
by Invader1995
Summary: A second attempt at my first story. Konner, a human, wakes up as a Zorua and dosen't remember a thing except the knowledge that he was human. Now Aura the Riolu and Konner the former human work to figure out this mystery. Personal twist on the game. R
1. A zorua or a Human?

**Hey everybody! I been really inactive on the site for a while and I can proudly say I'm back. It feels really good to say that. I've been looking at other Mystery dungeon fics trying to see if there was a better way to make mine. I've tried already with an earlier version of this same story. Note to self: Never try writing a mystery dungeon fic when you're still a beginner. That goes for any of you other beginners that are reading this, don't try it unless you're really talented. Anyhow this is a rewrite of an earlier fic and for those who have read the original version welcome back and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the original :)**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nintendo owns Pokémon not me! * **

Chapter 1

There was blinding light everywhere and all that was heard were panicked screams from two people- neither able to see the other- as they fall seemingly forever. The only way the two could stay together was holding on to each other's hands but even this was failing. Their hands were slipping "Whoa!" the voice of a younger kid screamed out. The other heard this but couldn't see what was happing nor did he notice what was happening "Are- are you ok?" the other older sounding one yelled out.

"I-I'm slipping!" the younger voice yelled out panic clear in his voice.

"No! Don't let go! Just a little bit longer! Come on! Hold on!" the older one pleaded. The grip was quickly loosening between the two. The boy was terrified and yelled out panicked even more now "N-n-n- NO!" the boy's hand slipped out of the grip of the older man. Then… everything was silent.

The next thing the kid knew he was engulfed in water hearing thunder booming all around him. He panicked trying to scream for help but only sucked in salty water. His arms and legs flailed uselessly trying to stop from drowning but in the apparent storm he was blinded by the rain whipping his face like tiny rock being thrown at him from all directions and the huge waves nearly drowning him and preventing him from figuring out which way was up and even which way to swim to safety.

It was as if they sea was trying to strangle him and the rain tried to help the sea push him under he could only struggle as he was thrown around and he hit his head on a giant rock. The next thing the boy knew his was head spinning, he groaned in pain barely able to move he opened his eyes weakly seeing for a fleeting moment the appearance of a bright beach and hearing peaceful calming splash of waves. It was much different from what he saw (or at least felt) and heard last time. His final thoughts came before blacking out again 'Where… am I?' then once again everything went black.

Elsewhere a day after-

A small female, blue, dog-like Pokémon standing perfectly on it back legs, the Pokémon called a Riolu, was pacing back and forth nervously. She was up high on a cliff with a large Pink tent or a small building. The landscape of the small area was still very drenched from the awful storm they had last night even though the day was mostly over. The sun was starting to set and the Riolu had been standing there all day but had never entered the structure. The small rocky cliff top area had sparse patches of grass and had several large totem poles with various Pokémon heads carved into it. There were two large lit torches on either side of the structure. All of these elements along with the current position of the sun made the small area have a mysterious and very creepy feel to it. The totem heads alone were creepy but the setting sun made the windows eyes of the structure look like they glaring at you. She moved back and forth nervously playing with a rock in her hand as she hummed to herself in thought. "Hhhhmmm…" she stopped her nervous pacing and faced the unnerving building "There's just something wrong with this place." She muttered to herself. She was about to walk away but she forced herself to stay. "No. No more waiting! I've done this same thing for days and I won't be scared anymore." She spoke like a coach trying to pump up a football team. She faced the building and started to slowly move forward "I steel my courage today!" even though she said this her voice shook with fear.

She stepped on the metal grate halfway from the stairs leading down the cliff side and the building itself and a pair of voices started yelling from nowhere.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" the first voice yelled.

"Waaah!" She yelled in surprise and started to run down the stairs.

"Who's foot print? Who's footprint?" She already made it to the first steps by the time the question was asked.

"The footprint was Riolu's! The footprint was Riolu's"

She only heard the last thing from them before she ran out of hearing range from the voices "What do you mean WAS?" she ran down the large multitude of stairs that most would take a while to climb in only a few minutes as if she was running on flat ground. She just kept repeating the same thing over and over in her head: It's too scary! It's too scary! She made it down the final step and entered the wooded area with three different cross roads. She roughly sat down on the ground practically throwing herself and looked back up the stairs sadly. She let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the rock in her hands "Stupid…coward. I thought today would be the day but… Even with my personal treasure I couldn't get over my fear." She got back up and ran down the straight path deeper into the forest, though at a more gentle speed than she did when she ran away from the voices.

A Koffing and Zubat came out from the bushes laughing low and deviously "'Treasure' you say?" The Zubat repeated.

"Hey Zubat, You thinking what I'm thinking." Koffing asked

"Yeah, let's go mess with her. Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!" and they went after her.

(~#)

The scenery was the same for a while and she took to walking instead of running and was admiring everything around her. The sound of bird Pokémon everywhere and the clam quietness of the woods made her feel at ease. She could start to feel the soil under her get rougher under her paws as she walked farther and the sound of waves grew louder. She could see through the thinning amount of trees the peaceful calm of the ocean. She took a big sniff as the wind blew the salty smell of the ocean to her nose. There was a beach near here and she loved to come her this time of day. She loved the beach and loved it even more when the sun would set.

She walked out of the tree line and on to the sandy beach. She could see Krabby lining up on the rocks that littered the beach and began to blow bubbles. She took a seat in the sand and just looked out into the ocean as the bubbles took to the sky and floated around her. She watched how the bubbles would catch the sunlight and shine so beautifully. It all mixed together so nicely it was almost like a dream. Her sad frown turned into a hopeful grin she loved to come her when she was feeling down it always gave a feeling of renewal. "Maybe someday but not today." Her ears twitched at an odd sound coming further down the beach. She got up and her head quickly searched for the sound but she couldn't see anything "Hello?" she called out but got no answer. All she could see was a cluster of large rocks. She cautiously approached going over the many things it could be in her head.

'_It's probably nothing. It could be something though. Maybe not a monster… maybe another Pokémon. What if it is? What if it isn't friendly though? Maybe it would be made if I walked in on it. What if it's a predator that wants to eat me?' _She regretted having thoughts like that but curiosity got a hold of the young Riolu and she just hoped she was wrong about a hungry violent Pokémon.

She looked around a large boulder hiding most of herself behind it just in case. To her surprise it wasn't some big tough scary looking Pokémon. It was just a little Zorua. She never saw an actually Zorua before because they are the rarest Pokémon to ever find. She didn't know anyone that had ever seen one and even few that even knew what a Zorua was. She only knew it because her dad was a Rescues team member that once saved a Zorua, he told her he saved one and even told her what it looked like. She breathed a sigh of relief but noticed something odd about him. He looked really rough fur was all soaked and matted with sand and he lay on the beach sand unmoving. His eyes where shut and his fur was such a mess it looked like he got in a fight and lost she couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He thoroughly looked dead "Hey… um… h-hello?" she spoke shakily. _Please no, please, please be alive. _ She begged mentally. He didn't even stir or show any reaction "Is he really dead?" she asked out loud. She grabbed a stick and poked him with it a few times but still no reaction.

She knelt down and turned the Zorua on his back carefully in case he really was alive still. She gently pushed him "Wake up," No answer so she shook him a few more times "Um, please wake up." No answer. Her heart started to race "Please be alive. Wake up!" She shook him as hard as she could and wouldn't stop.

He slowly started to wake up while still being shook and noticed when he finally came to what was happening and apparently the Riolu hadn't noticed he was awake "Waaah! Stop shaking me! What'd I do?" he screamed angrily. She screamed in surprise and dropped his head roughly on the ground and ran back behind the boulder. He rolled over is world still spinning a bit from the rough waking "Come back you coward and fight like a man! Attacking me while I'm asleep then run off, wimp!" She peaked from the side of the boulder. He was such a little guy but he was about as young as her. Zorua's were very rare around here but they hide very well so that's to be expected. He seemed to act tough and was obviously angry but he seemed harmless somehow.

Hesitantly she moved out from here hiding spot. He looked at her with fascination and his ear twitched with curiosity _A Pokémon? Is it a Lucario? It looks a little weird to be one though _

"Sorry about that." She laughed nervously. His eyes went wide and both ears twitched with surprise. She didn't seem to notice any of this though. _It's talking to me. How is it talking to me?_ "You were out cold and it looked like you might be dead. I'm just glad you're not. H-ha!" his mouth dropped. She knelt down beside the Zorua that was still lying on the sand "You were talking so much before why did you suddenly clam up?"

"What the heck are you!" he screamed without warning scarring her so much she fell on her butt.

"Uh… a Riolu?" It was a really weird question and she had no real idea what was wrong with him.

He quickly tried to stand up on his back legs "Pokémon don't talk- Agh!" he fell backwards. She ran over to his head and the next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was her.

"But you're a Pokémon and you can talk, why can't I?" he rolled out from under her and started to quickly back up until he backed right into another boulder.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a Pokémon and there is no way a Riolu is this big!"

"What do you mean? You look like a Zorua to me and I don't think I'm that big." It said he looked like a Zorua but that shouldn't be possible, he was human. Although he knew it couldn't possibly be true he was tempted to look at his own body. He looked down and his heart sank. He was covered in black and red fur. He didn't even have hands anymore! He tried to stand up on his hind legs but only accomplished in falling over again. He felt something weird behind him it felt like something was attached to him he looked behind himself the best he could and saw a big fluffy tail. He could barely believe it even though he was seeing it. Deciding to test it out he tried to move it and amazingly it was almost as easy as moving an arm. It lifted easily off the sand and it wagged from side to side as he tested it out. _This isn't real… it can't be real. How does something like this happen?_

A bubble that came their way floated just above his head. He looked at it curiously and saw his own reflection. It didn't look human at all; he _did_ look like a Zorua. He let loose a scream of terror "I am a Zorua!" The Riolu just looked at him with confusion and crossed her arms pensively trying to figure out why he seemed so surprised. "That not possible though, I'm human!"

"This seemed to get her interest "You're human?" he visibly flinched when she spoke to him apparently forgetting she was there or maybe still not used to the fact it was talking, possibly both. "You don't look like it."

"Obviously! I know I'm human but how did I become this?"

"Uumm… you're a little weird. Are you crazy or something?"

"No I'm not crazy! I said I'm human and I mean it! I don't know how this happened, I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here but I _do_ know I'm human." He seemed so serious the way he said it she was starting to doubt he was making it up, could he really have amnesia?

"Well… you look like you're telling the truth and you don't seem bad. Okay I believe you… um… what's your name? I'm Aura." Aura? That's such an uncreative name, it was kind of funny. He let out a snickering laugh characteristic of a Zorua's laugh.

"I'm Konner but I also think I remember being called Konn." Konn responded trying to stand on to legs again and still not succeeding. He grabbed on to Aura with his two front paws and held himself up "Much better." He smiled to himself

"Couldn't you walk by yourself?"

"Maybe but I can't figure it out right now." He admitted quickly.

Aura went on ignoring this "Anyways, sorry for not believing you. Pokémon have been getting pretty aggressive lately. They attack others with no warning, things have been getting pretty lawless." As if opening Pandora's Box two Pokémon attacked from behind before Konn could give out a warning. They both fell to the sand and Aura dropped her rock "Oh no!"

The Koffing and Zubat laughed Aura picked herself up but Konn just lay on his belly uselessly. "What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily

"Isn't it obvious?" Zubat answered with a grin "We want to mess with you two."

Koffing turned his attention to the dropped rock "That's yours isn't it?"

"Sorry kid," Zubat apologized mockingly "We'll be taking that." And on cue Koffing swallowed it

"Ah!" She screamed in surprise

"Whoa…" Konn said simply amazed that he ate it.

"No please give it back!" Aura begged with tears coming from her eyes. This only earned laughter from the two.

"Isn't that pathetic Koffing? Crying because a little rock was taken away! Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!"

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! She's too much of a wimp to get it back herself! She got scared of that little sentry at the guild, now _that_ was pathetic! Whoa-ho-ho-ho!"

"That pathetic excuse for a sentry couldn't scare a Skitty! Ke-ke-ke-ke! What a wimp!"

Aura just stood there frozen in place crying but not doing anything to defend herself. Konn shakily stood up on four legs and took slow steps forward toward them, stumbling a few times and coming close to falling but never did. "I don't know why you're picking on her and I don't really understand even a fifth of what's going on but I won't stand and watch you pick on Aura!" They seemed to be taken aback by him standing up to them but his credibility was deeply destroyed when he lost his balance and fell on his face. Whoever said walking on four legs was easier than two was wrong it took more concentration to figure out which leg to move without tripping yourself up.

They just looked at him exasperatedly "… That was pathetic, it wasn't even funny." Koffing answered plainly.

"Ah, whatever," Zubat moved on "The klutz and the chicken aren't going to stop us. Let ditch this wimps. Ke-ke-ke-ke!" The two watched helplessly as they flew off past them and into a cavern.

"No wait!" Aura yelled but they were already gone "…oh…" she moaned sadly "They're gone and they took my personal treasure." Tears started to well up in her eyes again "If I don't get it back I'll… I'll… No!" She refused to let those bullies get away. She turned to Konn, who was still struggling to get back up, "Konn, please you got to help me." He managed to stand (clumsily) on his four legs.

"Of course I'll help." He answered quickly and honestly. Aura didn't expect him to answer so readily, she expected him to make some comment about not even being able to walk. He had the walking skills of a newborn Pokémon although he was much older than that. It wouldn't seem like much if he really was newborn but he seemed old enough to walk properly and that really made him seem pathetic, Koffing was joking when he said it.

He took slow clumsy steps past her "I remember some saying something like, learn to crawl before you walk and walk before you run, I'm not entirely sure how to crawl so I guess I'll skip that part and go to walking." He said while frequently looking down at the ground. _Nothing fazes him for long does it?_ he already seemed to be coping with the fat he lost his memory and turned into a Pokémon. He's getting over the fact he can barely walk and he's already going to try and chase two bullies that have been Pokémon all their life. "Right leg, now um… back left?" he was talking himself through literally each step. He seemed to be figuring it out fine.

They both entered the Cave entrance. The smell of salt water was stronger in here and the ground under them was soaked with water. The near darkness was not a real problem for Konn since he was a dark type and he led the way. Aura could still see but not nearly as well as him. The wet footing wasn't an issue either it was, for Konn, a matter of keeping his balance no matter where he is even if it was on dry land. You readers are probably thinking "Well he has four legs, he shouldn't have a problem balancing." That's what he thought too but he would stumble, trip and fall often.

"I notice that you're letting you tail droop on the ground." Aura said at one point feeling sorry for the poor creature that made gravity his enemy. Konn only gave a confused look and waited for her to explain "Well, I stand on two legs and I need my tail to balance. It might help if you keep your tail up for balance too." Konn tried it and the tripping stopped surprisingly fast. _Eureka!_ _Having a tail is awesome!_ They traveled down further and further he and Aura both could tell they weren't just going deeper into the cave they were going _down_. He knew it might come down to a fight and Aura, even though she scared easily, knew how to fight. Konn didn't know how to especially in his knew body. He had vague memories about human life but nothing solid on himself. He could remember the most basic moves a Zorua could do. Scratch attack, Leer and Pursuit. He couldn't help think that there was something about Zorua that he was forgetting _Oh well, it will come to me eventually._ He thought to himself in a carefree manner.

He knew how to scratch things and how to Leer, but pursuit might take a little bit of time to figure out. He could hear the sound of the ocean again and light coming from farther down. That had to be where those two bullies were. He could feel Aura tensing up as they got closer. She was getting scared and her fear was increasing with each step they took. She knew, though, that if she got cold feet now and gave up they would run off with it and she would never see it again. They entered another room. It had an opening to the sea and they could easily see the setting sun outside. The coral reached so high up it was like a tiny wall between the floor itself and the sea and right at the end of the small room was the two thieves'. They had their backs turned to them and didn't notice Aura or Konn.

"H-hey!" Aura forced herself to yell at them. They seemed taken by surprise and quickly faced them but the look of concern quickly vanished when they saw who it was.

"Oh, for a minute we thought it was someone dangerous." Zubat laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, but it's just a klutz and a coward. One's too stupid to stand up right and the other is to spineless to fight back."

Aura seemed hurt by that and Konn was outright offended. "Give… Give me back my treasure! It's special to me!"

They seemed surprised but it wasn't because she showed backbone "Treasure you say? Ke-ke-ke."

"Whoa-ho-ho! I thought it was just a useless piece of junk, but now I think we should sell it."

"What? No!" Aura screamed horrified by the idea.

"If you want it that bad… then take it from us!" Zubat exclaimed defiantly and Konn charged at them.

"With pleasure!" Aura wanted to tell Konn he was running but right now she needed the help. He lunged at Koffing and angled himself in mid-air to kick the floating ball of gas in the face. The force made him literally cough up the rock and Konn caught it in his mouth. The force of the rock when caught it made him tumble backwards and he landed on his feet. They all stared in awe of Konn showing such impressive grace just now when he could barely walk in a straight line a while ago. Konn's face contorted and he looked sick. He turned his back to Koffing and started to gag and heave. He spit it on the sandy ground still making gagging sounds and motions "Gross! It's covered in Koffing spit and it tastes like wet dirt! Why did I do that?" He tried to collect himself but his mind kept going back to the taste and where that thing had been. He sucked it in and grabbed it in his mouth again and ran back over to Aura and spit it out at her feet and proceeded to spit in an attempt to get rid of the foul taste.

The next thing he knew something heavy was thrown on top of his back. He fell hard in the sand in pain and the thing was lifted off. Koffing floated of him laughing "Konner!" Aura cried out and gave the gas ball a good punch with enough strength to throw him to the waters edge. Konn could have sworn when she punched him he heard the sound of a gun shot. Konner sprung to his feet and faced them "Any more dirty tricks or do you want to us fairly?" he asked angrily. His question was answered when Zubat let out a poison sting attack. Konn jumped back and the attack hit sand, Zubat charged both of them Aura dodged left and Konn dodged right.

Koffing was back in the game and came for Konn while Zubat went for Aura. Koffing tried to tackle Konner but Konn kept jumping backwards just out of his reach. The frustration on Koffings' face was evident and his body started to swell and get larger. He released a small cloud of purple poison gas And Konner jumped straight into the air higher than he thought he could and started to spin in the air while his body started to glow an attractive color. When the light vanished there was another Koffing instead. Konn wondered what Koffing was staring at and noticed his own body change _Weird… I didn't think I can do transform… I don't think I like this any either._ He saw the confused look on Koffing's face and couldn't help but snicker at his expression. _On the other hand._

Aura was very good at running away but this wasn't a fight or flight moment, it was just a fight moment. Zubat swooped down to try and bite her but his face collided with her fist and he lay out on the sand motionless with one missing tooth. She grimaced as she found the tooth laying in front of her feet. "Ouch," she said and looked at the Zubat "Um… oops?"

She looked to see Where Konn was and saw two Koffing's staring at each other but one had a furry black tail at the end. The tailless Koffing charged at the other one. The one with a tail seemed to shrink into a small pretty purple- pink orb of light and Konn came bursting out of it right at Koffing. Konn scratched Koffing's face before jumping back off. Konn snickered again "Heeheeheehee! You stink in more ways that one but you're a great launch pad."

Koffing growled in pain and a good measure of anger "What kind of Pokémon are you?"

"One of a kind." Konn beamed. Koffing angrily swelled again and smoke came out from all of his pours. The room was quickly filled and it stung there eyes and filled there lunges. _Smokescreen_ Aura though recognizing it. Konn couldn't see a thing and was trying not to breath in the smoke. The smoke tickled his nose and started going into a sneezing fit. He tried to hold in a really big one "Ah… Ah… Wah-choo!" The cloud of smoke was split apart when a spiraling wave of dark energy came blasting out of his mouth.

Koffing looked in shock and surprise "Oh-" **BLAM!** Koffing lay deflated on the sand. Aura just looked in surprise, slack-jawed.

"Was that Dark pulse?" Konn just sit on the sand blinking in confusion of what just happened and just sniffled a few times.

"Excuse me." He said simply using on of his front paws to wipe his nose. _Did all he do was sneeze?_

With the fight clearly won (on accident) they grabbed what was stolen and left. Outside they were giving themselves some well-deserved congratulations. "Those guys were so weak, the only thing that made it even a challenge was that they were hard to catch." Konn smiled clearly proud of himself "They couldn't even handle a sneeze."

"Konner, you do realize that you did a Dark pulse attack… right?" Aura asked

Konner just shook his head "Nope, I had my eyes shut and it was so quick. I really did?" Aura was dumbstruck that he won that fight completely on accident. "Anyways you were pretty brave, Aura." Konn decided to move on.

Aura smiled nicely at him "Yeah, honestly I couldn't have done it without you. I'm usually such a coward but I felt like I could do it if you were with me. It's weird because we just met but you give off such a confident aura. It made me feel safer." She showed him the rock that was stolen "I admit it looks like junk but if you look closer you can see it's special looking, like it has some important purpose, but that's just the feeling I get from it." He looked at it and it did seem familiar to him for some reason but he couldn't remember why. The pattern on it was really weird and intricate like a sun encompassed by many circles with wings around it. He got the feeling that this was really important somehow, but why? I call it my relic fragment, it looks like it goes to something else doesn't it? The way parts of the pattern just stop near the edge like it broke off? I wanted to join an Exploration guild so I could find the secret behind the fragment. But I chickened out," She said feeling depressed "But after what I went through I feel better… um I actually have something to ask you."

His ears perked with interest "You don't have any place to go do you? No plan about what to do next?" Konn didn't even think about where to go from here. He'd been so wrapped up in what was happening that it slipped his mind. He didn't even have a place to stay or sleep.

"Umm…" Konn tried to think of something but nothing came

"If not, I have a question."

"Go ahead" He was completely open at this point

"Well Explorers go everywhere and discover things no one has heard of and I've never heard of a human transforming into a Pokémon. I want to join the guild and you have nowhere to go and no idea what to do next so… could you please join the guild with me!" She fell on her knees with her hands together actually begging. Konn was shock by it, he didn't even know what and Exploration guild was and suddenly he was being recruited out of nowhere… still he had nothing going for him and if they did go everywhere then the chances of him figuring out what happened to him might improve, if anything it would at least help him figure out where everything was.

He considered all of this and figured he had nothing to lose and a lot to gain "Sure I'll join."

She happily shot up to her feet "Yes! We'll of course need to join as apprentices but we'll try hard and find the answers to the mystery of your transformation and my fragment."

Konn smiled seeing her excitement and, unknown to him, his tail was wagging with his joy. It was fun to see her happy. It made him feel nice.

**That's a wrap people! Yes I improved the story some and made some more changes. The weird punch that Aura had in the story was called bullet punch. I know in the actual Mystery dungeon games Riolu don't really have that move in the beginning but in other games it's an egg move. Since egg moves aren't introduced at all in the PMD games I thought it would be fun for me to do it :) Konner's Dark pulse is also an egg move, and no he won't be using it too often in the beginning because he doesn't even know how he did it. Read & review please, it helps me make more and lets me know that people like it. **

**P.S can anyone find the reference to another Pokémon game? **


	2. The adventure starts

**That's right folks this story is back and will be for I while I promise. I'm not very good at juggling stories so I put Defectives on hold for a little bit while I focus on this. For those of you that are new, Welcome. And for those of you that waited patiently for it to update all I can say is Thank you.**

Konner and Aura rushed up the ridiculously high set of stairs to the so-called "Wigglytuff Guild" it was apparently the closest exploration Guild and it raised a lot of the most famous explorers. Moving back to the stairs though Aura was having no problem at all but then again she was a fighting type, muscle power was her specialty. It really put into question why she was so timid, maybe he would find out eventually. But Konn, on the other hand was having difficulty he figured out how to move his body but that didn't mean he was good at it. He stumbled almost more than he ran and climbing those stairs was no easy task, combining the difficulty of trying to get used to the body and the height of what they were climbing, calling it hard would be an understatement. Looking at how swiftly Aura moved on two legs made him a little jealous, why did he have to get demoted to a four legged creature? He wished so much to be like her not just to have two legs but because of how strong Riolu are and how fast. He wished he could have been a Pokémon like her. Aura looked quickly at him as a strange purplish light shone out of the corner of her eye and she saw… herself! Aura stopped in her tracks and let out a yelp of surprise. "What? What happened?" The other she asked stopping as well. The copy stood kind of oddly. Even though Riolu could stand on two feet normally this one was standing like a dog trying to balance on two feet.

"Who are you?" Aura asked

The other Aura gave a quizzical look "What do you mean? I'm Konn." She stated simply. The copy then looked down "Arceus! When did this happen?" Konner exclaimed in shock as well.

Aura remembered something her dad had said about the Zorua he met. They were so hard to find because they could hide better than even a Kecleon because they could make themselves look like anything or anyone.

"Konn, I think you didn't really transform."

"Huh?" he asked dumbfounded

"Zorua have the ability of illusions. You just look like me but that's all."

Konn grew a big grin on his face. He was an illusionist? That's the most awesome thing ever! I didn't take Konn too long to change back, only about a few seconds after the discovery, but it wasn't that he had instant control over it; it was more like he changed back on instinct rather than consciously. He would have to figure out how to do control that too.

They continued up not wasting any more time than they already had. They needed to get to the top before the night came and the sunset was close to ending. Konn only looked off the side of the large stairway once and almost instantly regretted the decision. He was too high up, he could see past all of the trees and to the sea. If he fell off the side or even fell down the stairs he could run the risk of dying. He could see some other tall flat topped mountains around him and he thought, out in the distance, he saw what looked like a small village or town.

When they made it to the top Aura was only breathing heavy while Konn had to lie down and catch his breath "I don't think I can do this every day." He breathed. He didn't even want to think about going down because he knew he would have to do that on four legs too and aforementioned threat of falling down those stairs was not comforting. Aura looked around the place and it still had that same creepy feel to it like it did last time she was here. The sparse patches of grass and flowers didn't ease the feel of the place.

"Ugh, isn't this place kinda creepy?" Aura shuddered

Konn looked at the place around him. It _was_ creepy; the tent itself was unnerving the way it looked like it was staring you down. "It is sort of creepy but it's not too bad." He admitted. He got back up and nudged Aura forward "Come on, you said you wanted to join and this is your chance."

"Wha- B-but-"

"No but's I don't want to go back down those stairs." Konn insisted

Konn stopped pushing when she turned back to him "You're right I do want to join and you're here with me… but still, this place is creepy." She shook her head as if to throw out those thoughts "No, I _will_ join because your with me, I _will_ join the guild!"

Konn's tail wagged happily "That's the spirit!" he smiled Aura stepped forward and stepped onto the grate covering the hole and a voice yelled out again.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Wha!"" she screamed out in surprise but made herself stay still _'I can do this, I can do this!'_

"Who's footprint?! Who's footprint?!" a louder voice yelled

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"You may ENTER!" Aura breathed a deep sigh of relief and happily got off the grate but the victory was short lived because that same loud voice yelled back to them "There's someone else with you!" this made them all look around to see the person that somehow saw Konn but no one was there but them. "YOU, get that STRANGER up here!"

Aura turned to Konn with worried on her face "I think he means you, Konn."

Konn just looked at the grate. It was all rusted looking and it covered a deep hole he couldn't see the bottom of. It was clearly there to make sure people wouldn't fall in but why was it there in the first place. It seemed off for some reason and the moss that was growing on it looked like it might tickle him or something. "STRANGER! Get on the GRATE!" the voice yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. He reluctantly obeyed the voice and stepped on.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint?! Who's footprint?!"

"The footprint is… the footprint is… um…" the voice fell silent. Konn's ears perked with interest and a little surprise. They apparently didn't know what he was either. Aura did tell him that Zorua are extremely rare to see around here. He put his head against the grate in an attempt to listen in.

Down below a Digglet stood (AN: I don't really know how else to describe what a Digglet would be doing in one place when all you can see is its head) under the grate attempting to figure out the mystery Pokémon. The hole under the grate was so deep even with Konn's eyes he couldn't see him and there was a tunnel that led farther down. "Um… the footprint is, uh…"

"Sentry Digglet? What happened Sentry Digglet!? Who's that Pokémon!?" the other voice yelled from farther down the cave.

"The footprint is- belongs to… oh!" he exclaimed getting an idea finally of what Pokémon it could be "The footprint is Zorua's! The footprint _maybe_ belongs to Zorua!"

"WHAT, maybe!?" he yelled to Digglet not satisfied with the answer given.

"W-well- it's just… it's not a Pokémon you ever really see!" he stammered

"That's pretty CRUMMY! Identifying footprints is your JOB!"

"B-but I don't know what I don't know! I'm pretty sure it's a Zorua, but I'm not one hundred percent sure!"

Above Aura asked what was taking so long and Konn answered "I think they're arguing."

Then the louder voice yelled out to the "Sorry to make you WAIT! It's true you don't really see any… whatever he said you were- but you don't look bad so… okay good enough. YOU MAY ENTER!" the large cast iron gate that sealed the entrance sunk into the ground with no one visibly pulling it down. _This place is getting weirder and weirder_ though Konn. They went into the tent and took a look around inside but it was surprisingly empty. There was pretty much just a sign written in markings Konn couldn't read. He'd figure out how to read stuff like that eventually but for now it was just a mess of weird shapes on a large sign. Honestly he realized just how small he really was. The sign was huge to him he could barely see what was written at the very bottom and the top of Aura's head made it to where the sign actually began. He felt so puny, if it wasn't for his ears he probably wouldn't make it under Aura's nose. His thoughts shifted from his realization of his height problem to the set of wooden stairs that twisted down a hole in the center of the room. _Down?_ Konn thought loathingly _after going up all this way, we have to go down?_ Aura and Konn exchanged looks the Aura started going down. Konn just watched from the top as she went down. The moment he dreaded ever since he started to climb came faster than he cared for. She turned around and noticed him looking down the flight of stairs with a weird angry looking face. "What's wrong Konn?"

"I'm hardly any good moving in a straight line, how am I going to down the stairs?"

"Ummm…" Aura thought hard "Oh!" she exclaimed getting an idea "Go down backwards."

"Huh?"

"Well Pokémon with two legs and Pokémon with four legs it's almost the same thing. If you have your back legs guiding you down the stairs it should be easier." Konner tried it and it actually worked. That is until one foot missed and he fell backwards down the stairs. He caught Aura as he tumbled and rolled and she started to fall too. They both landed painfully on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. But strangely Konn had a softer landing and he couldn't find Aura anywhere. Then he heard her voice from under her. His big fluffy tail was covering her face. He lifted it and apologized they both got up and got a chance to look around the room they fell into. Despite the fact they were underground there was perfect grass growing under them and the place was well lit by the "windows" that were more like holes in the wall. They saw so many different kinds of Pokémon and thankfully none of them saw their graceful entrance. They all were wearing different kinds of clothing or gear and none of it Konn could understand the meaning of. It all seemed to have a purpose though that much was obvious but what they were actually for wasn't. They walked into the center of the room taking it all in. Aura was so impressed and happy she was actually here and Konn was just impressed. Who wouldn't be a little awestruck to see all these Pokémon in a Pokémon's point of view? He was just speechless his head looking from one end of the busy room to the other and even looked right up just to look at Pokémon that would be large even to a human but was even bigger now that he wouldn't even make it to knee of a human now. The ceiling was so high up that it was obvious the place was built to handle just about any sized Pokémon the same impression was made thinking back to how wide the stairs were. "Wow…" Konn said simply "I didn't think it was possible to make me feel any smaller." he muttered under his breath. He hated the fact he was so small almost as much as he hated the idea of going down stairs on four legs.

"This is so cool!" Aura cheered "We're actually here, just minutes away from being a guild member." Her face was just so filled with joy at that moment that she was lost in her thoughts. Then a voice called out to them from among the chatter of all the other Pokémon.

"You kids must be the ones that just came in." they turned to a Chatot fluttering over to them. Aura was about to speak when she was interrupted "I know why you're here- now shoo! We don't need your silly surveys or any of the items you're selling!" he squawked at them. He hadn't a clue why they were here and so far not a single Pokémon was really listening to them.

"Wha- that's not why we're here!" Konn exclaimed.

"We came here to join the guild." Aura

"What?!" Chatot squawked he turned his back to them and started to talk to himself "But why these kids? Especially given our challenging training regimen. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away is proof of this."

"Is the training that severe?" Aura asked

Chatot turned back to them quickly flapping his wings in panic "No-no-no-no-no! Our program is as easy as can be!"

_'He changed his attitude so quickly' Konn_ thought in amazement

"Well, well, well, I wish you told me that sooner." Konn wanted to give him a piece of his mind, no one was listening. The three were taken to a lower level they came down into a room similar to the first one but with some big differences. First of all there was no one there except for them and also it was much bigger with a tunnel of either side leading into another part of the guild. One the right there was a large stand made of stone and looked like it was carved into the wall. And to their left was an official looking door. Aura excitedly ran over to a window next to the door.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Even though we're underground you can still see outside!"

"Quiet!" Chatot snapped at her "The Guild is built into the side of a cliff it's only natural you can still see outside. Aura looked embarrassed but said nothing. Chatot led them through the door into the guild masters room but not without giving them several warnings to not anger the Guild Master or do anything to offend him and he stressed it so completely they were getting concerned about the guy they were going to meet. When they came in they didn't see this fearsome creature anywhere didn't see the guild master. They saw a wonderfully decorated room with huge treasure boxes the ones that were open had so many things in them and all of them shiny and valuable. A big and nice looking carpet lay covering the ground and in the center was a big pink thing. It was so still it could be some sort of statue. The three looked around expecting the Guild Master to come out somewhere. But no sign of him was found. "Guild Master? Guild Master? Guild Master we have two new apprentices."

Aura looked around nervously and Konner's ears twitched in fascination and curiosity of where this Guild Master was. Suddenly the pink mass turned and called out to them "Hiya!" it greeted happily and suddenly making the two newcomers jump in their place.

Aura was gasping for air because her heart had stopped for several seconds. Konn laughed in that Zorua way he seemed to pick up. Zorua naturally loves tricks of all kinds even if it's at their own expense. "That was… unexpected." Aura breathed

"I know, it was pretty good right?" Konn grinned.

"Who are they Chatot?" the Wigglytuff asked.

"I just- they are the new recruits." Chatot retreated

"Yay, new friends! Friendly, friends!" he danced around the room. _This is really the Guild master?_ They both wondered inwardly. "First step is to give yourselves a team name." he continued after finishing his dance.

"A team name?" Konn repeated "Why wasn't I told about this?" he leaned over whispering to his partner.

"After everything that's happened I forgot about that." She returned

"Well we got to think of something." Konn quickly said. Aura couldn't think of anything so it was up to Konn but he came up with several different and awful names until he found one that seemed to click "Our name is Team Adventure"

"Okay, I'll have you registered as Team Adventure."

Chatot butted in at this moment "Remember within the first week of training you can make last minute changes and additions to your team."

Wigglytuff danced some more singing "Registering, Registering, Registering- Yoom-Tah!" He yelled after his song and dance startling them once more. "Registering complete!" afterwards they received many items essential to an exploration team. An explorer bag, and two badges resembling a sphere with the top hemisphere silver and the lower half pink. When they touched it their paw prints showed up on them. Konner guessed it was proof they were explorers like an ID or something. There was also a map that was practically blank. Chatot explained that it would update itself and change constantly as more places were discovered. So far all that was on the map was the guild, the surrounding forest, the beach and a town farther off probably the place Konn saw from the peak. There were also two strange scarfs. One was black with white spots call a defense scarf. It also gave increased endurance to whoever wears it. Konner offered it to Aura hoping it would give her a confidence boost in battle if she couldn't get hurt as easily but in the end Aura insisted that he have it since he barley knows how to properly fight. He, of course, needed her to tie it on him because he didn't have hands. The other was a very plain looking scarf, it couldn't be called white or even gray, it was a strange color and the only word Konn could think of was colorless or clear but when Aura grabbed it turned purple.

"It's an Aura scarf." Aura said looking at it in awe. Konner grinned mischievously and started wagging his tail.

"Well you should defiantly have that one. It's got your name." The rest of the time spent in the guild was being lectured by Chatot about the Guild and it's rules. Konn noticed on many occasions spotting Wigglytuff in the back falling asleep listening to Chatot's snooze fest, he was jealous, it was entirely and completely boring but thankfully it ended after a while and they got a chance to see their room. It wasn't much honestly, like all the other windows in the guild it was just a hole there was grass growing on the ground like carpeting and it fell so fresh and alive Konn loved to feel it under his paws. There were roots and plants growing out of the walls and up to the ceiling which made the room spacious enough to comfortably hold a Charizard. There was a table that seemed to be carved out of a piece of the wall. Two stacks of hay were there in the middle of the room as beds. Konner couldn't really figure out why but he liked all of this. Like a few other things he's done so far that just itched in the back of his mind he guessed it was the Pokémon half of him and not the human half. He wondered if the Pokémon stuff he did would eventually feel so common he wouldn't really care about it or not. He hoped so but at the same time that if he did, when and if he became human again would he be able to adjust again? _No reason to worry about things that aren't even close to happening yet I guess._ He concluded. Chatot left them and they sat on there "beds" to get some well-deserved rest. Konner really needed one after Chatot's lecture. Konn couldn't get comfortable just lying on top of it like Aura, although she didn't seem to mind, Aura watched as Konner unconsciously dug under the hay and simply let his face pop out from underneath. "You know, I haven't personally met a Zorua before but I've been told that Zorua like to sleep in the mane of their mothers." Aura spoke up "Even though you claim to be human you act a lot like a Zorua- not that I'm doubting you!" She quickly corrected as if she was reading his mind.

"Yeah, I guess it's because I have this body. I got more than a Zorua's looks it seems."

"But can you believe were here! In this Guild?!" Aura changed the subject sitting up and taking a look around smiling in joy. Konn didn't really want to get up and look since he got in a comfortable position but he did look from his spot.

"I know, it seems so crazy especially for me. I wake up not knowing a thing that's happened to me and now I'm here with you."

Aura looked over at him "It's all because of you that we're here. I'm such a chicken, I would never even be here without you. Because of you I can get the chance to figure out the mystery of my relic fragment and what's happened to you."

_Yeah… what did happen to me? Why was I even on that beach of all places. I could of easily been lost in the woods or something but I was on a beach. That fragment… why does it feel like I'm forgetting something really important when I see it?_ Then Konner realized something "Hey Aura, speaking of which, where is It." a look of shock came across her face.

"Huh? My fragment! Where'd it go? What happened to it?!" she looked around panicking.

Konner mentally sweat dropped "How can you find answers when you can't keep track of things that have to do with it?" he said mostly to himself but Aura heard anyways.

"Yeah I know," She agreed "I have to keep track of my fragment if I ever want to figure out the thing." She found it lying on the ground half buried by her bed and held on to it as she went to sleep and Konner fell asleep soon after.


End file.
